


orange slices

by WattStalf



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Izana and Corrin share an orange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, the title is the prompt. some porn.

Corrin gets back to find her husband waiting for her, carefully slicing up an orange. He brightens when he sees her, stopping for a moment so that he can rise and give her a kiss. Izana always greets her affectionately, something that took some getting used to, but something that she loves quite a bit. He grins at her and asks her about her day while he gets back to slicing the orange.

“Do you want to share?” he asks her, once he’s done.

“If you’d like,” she replies, and once again, he gives her a grin that’s honestly far too pretty to be allowed. They go somewhere they can sit side by side and continue to trade stories about their day while they eat.

However, the conversation always slows when he picks up a slice and brings it to his lips, taking his time to suck all the juice before he actually bites into it. Even if it’s Corrin’s turn in conversation, it always slows, because she can’t help but stare. She wonders how on earth he can make something so simple look so damn  _ sensual _ .

In fact, she soon finds that she can’t keep her concentration like this, losing her train of thought mid-sentence far too many times. If he notices, he doesn’t say a word and continues to tease her, playing oblivious and slowly,  _ slowly _ sucking the juice from each and every slice, and Corrin stops eating completely because she wants him to have the rest. She starts to think he really is oblivious, but then his tongue flicks slowly over the slice and he winks at her, and she knows that he is definitely doing this on purpose.

“I didn’t know this would get you so excited!” he says with a giggle, when she glares at him accusingly.

“You shouldn’t tease your wife, you know.”

“How can I help myself when it’s so much fun? You’re so cute like that!”

“Maybe I won’t be able to help myself, if you keep that up…”

“Silly! You say that like that’s not what I already want…”

This time, when he picks up the last slice on the plate, her eyes follow him and she makes no attempt to hide her staring. He winks at her again while he eats it, taking his time, and when he puts the rind down, she lunges forward, her face pressed close to his. She’s glad that, for all his talk, she can still make him blush when they get close like this.

When she’s close enough, she extends her tongue to lick his lips, still wet and glistening with juice. She gives an exaggerated moan, pulling back and murmuring, “It’s good.”

“Well, I know something better~!” he replies, closing the distance she just created between them and crashing his lips against hers. The taste of fruit is still heavy in his mouth, but beneath it is that familiar taste that is simply  _ Izana _ , one that she can’t put any other name on, one that has become very familiar to her. He has her on her back in seconds, and if she thought the way he ate was sensual...well, that’s  _ nothing _ compared to all this.

Izana pulls back from the kiss and smiles down at her, his hair falling around his face in a way that is almost ethereal, though she’s sure she just has a bias. All she wants right now is to get him out of his clothes as quickly as possible, and judging by the teasing look on his face, he is well-aware of that fact.

“So? Was it better?”

“You already know it was.”

“I still love hearing it from you!”

Getting out of their clothes as they are is difficult, but he’s always been able to manage somehow, and Corrin has to admire that odd skill. But more than that, she admires how skilled he is with his hands, and he is somehow able to balance himself properly while putting both hands to very good use. With one, he pinches and rolls her nipple between two fingers, and with the other, he strokes her clit with his thumb, working his index finger inside of her.

Corrin melts under his touch, her breathing becoming more and more uneven, and he grins at her all the while, adoring each and every one of her reactions. He’s told her several times how much he loves her face when she’s like this, and she wishes she could see, so that she could know if he’s teasing her or not. Then again, it’s hard to imagine any of his teasing being anything less than positive.

“Are you ready yet?” he asks her, once he’s got her whimpering and pathetic, and all she can do is nod and mouth yes, almost too breathless to properly speak.

With a graceful shift in movement and a quick thrust of his hips, her husband is inside of her, the full feeling familiar and comfortable by now. Everything he does seems graceful, and as he begins to rock his hips against hers, she is only able to follow along with his lead, whimpering helplessly. As long as Izana is leading her, she is content to follow and let him set the pace, losing herself to pleasure all the while. He always spends so long getting her ready that it never takes him long once he’s begun.

And he’s almost always up for more, with stamina like Corrin can hardly believe. As of right now, she doesn’t know exactly how long they’ll go for, but knowing him, she’s likely in for a very long night, and she doesn’t mind that in the slightest. For now, she’s focused only on the moment, trembling as he brings her closer, and closer still.

“How is it, darling?” he murmurs, but she’s too breathless to respond, and isn’t sure how he’s able to speak still. After a pause, he says, “That  _ must _ mean it’s great!”

When she comes, her cry is silent, her eyes falling closed and her mouth hanging open, and she hears a soft, pretty groan from her husband as he joins her. She clings to him as she rides out her pleasure with him, and even as silence descends on the room, she does not let go of him. It takes quite a while for her breathing to return to normal, and she opens her eyes to see her husband, so beautiful that it really isn’t fair, beaming down at her.

“We were together on that one!” he says. “Wasn’t that a lot of fun?” When she nods, he says, “So, would you like to share another orange.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
